Rory's Got A Gun
by R.H.Agale
Summary: An intruder at the Gilmore house messes with the wrong girl.


Rory and Dean lay entertwined in eachothers arms on the plush sofa in the Gilmore residence. Dean was long ago asleep and Rory was watching the movie credits roll on the TV screen.  
  
Trying to think of how she felt in Dean's arms was giving Rory a migraine. Yes she felt safe, she felt loved. There wasn't anything deeper. She didn't feel the need to touch him or watch him sleep. There were no knots in her stomach or electricity running through her body.  
  
Creak.  
  
Rory froze. Someone else was in the house. It wasn't her mom; she had called to say she was staying at the Inn tonight. Who could be in the house? Jess?  
  
Rory wouldn't put breaking and entering past him. What if it wasn't Jess? Should she call 911? Rory slowly leaned forward and parted from Dean's warm body. He didn't wake up. Rory realized she should wake him up because he would know what to do.  
  
She leaned over him and was about to shake him when she realized that if it was Jess, Dean would freak out. And if it was Jess and he saw that Dean was over here. then what Rory? She chided herself for being so selfish.  
  
Deciding that she needed to know who it was before making any decisions Rory tip toed into the kitchen.  
  
Creak.  
  
It came from the stairs.  
  
Her shallow breathing was making no noise, but was making her heart begin to beat erratically. Rory strained her ears to hear something, anything.  
  
All she could here was the blood rushing through her body.  
  
Someone was coming down the stairs, she could almost feel them stepping down. Step by step. What if they came in the kitchen? It wasn't Jess. Rory knew that now. Why would Jess go upstairs, he knew where her room was. Was it her mom? No, she would have woken her up if she'd come home.  
  
As silently as possible Rory tip toed over to where Dean was sleeping in the living room and shook him.  
  
"Wha..." Rory covered his mouth and cringed. That had been loud enough for the intruder to hear. She was sure of it.  
  
Whoever was in the house was standing in the front entryway.  
  
Dean was wide awake now and looking at her with wide, petrified eyes. He had heard it too.  
  
Who is it? Dean mouthed.  
  
Rory just continued to stare at him without blinking.  
  
Dean peaked up and saw a man standing in the entryway. His back was away from them, but whoever it was, he had never seen him before in Stars Hallow.  
  
Not your mom, Dean mouthed to Rory. Rory numbly nodded.  
  
Dean pointed to the back door through the kitchen and grabbed Rory's hand and whisked her toward it. When they reached the door Dean's hand gripped the doorknob so hard his knuckles were white. He slowly began to turn it.  
  
Wait! Rory mouthed to him.  
  
Confused he watched her as she made a gun with her hand and signaled to the floor.  
  
What? Dean asked. Again Rory made a gun with her hand and signaled to the floor, but this time she mouthed, "We have a safe under the floor board with a gun."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Dean asked angrily.  
  
But Rory wasn't looking at him and she quietly sat down on the floor and began prying at a certain floorboard with her fingernails.  
  
Dean sat across from her and said, "We have to go Rory."  
  
Rory shook her head no. She could hear the man entering her room down the hall. He was stealing from them. Who in Stars Hallow would steal?  
  
Rory finally got the floorboard up and there was a metal safe box. Rory quickly reached down and brought it up.  
  
Then Rory looked up into Dean's pleading eyes and motioned toward the phone. Dean understood and got it.  
  
Rory looked at him and with a look he didn't begin to dial. It would be too noisy. They would have to call from outside.  
  
"Go and call," Rory mouthed to him. Dean just looked at her incredulously.  
  
"No!" Dean mouthed as if he were yelling.  
  
"The sooner the police get here the better," Rory quavered.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Dean said. Surprising both himself and Rory. All he wanted to do was get out of this house, but he wasn't going to leave her.  
  
Rory had done the combination and was now holding a 16.40 LDA Ltd. Dean was amazed that the gun didn't look foreign in her hands. She cocked the gun and Dean saw that she was familiar with how to handle it. For a moment Dean just stared into her eyes.  
  
This time when Rory told him to go outside and call Dean knew it was an order.  
  
In his fear Dean forgot to unlock the door so it made a clicking noise from the lock hitting wood on the side. The three people in the house were completely silent.  
  
Rory's mind was buzzing and she finally knew what the calm before the storm really felt like. It felt like her entire body was out of place. The only comfort she had was the gun in her hand.  
  
There was a creak from down the hall and Rory knew it was no use.  
  
"Run," she whispered to Dean fervently.  
  
The quiet was gone. Dean snapped the lock undone and threw the door open. As his feet pounded on the wood the intruder's pounding feet were coming from down the hall.  
  
Rory stood up and backed into the table.  
  
The man ran into the kitchen and was at the door in less than a second.  
  
He was so adamant about getting whoever had run out he hadn't noticed Rory at all.  
  
"Freeze," she stated. Her mind and body felt fuzzy, but the silver automatic handgun in her right hand felt solid.  
  
He turned around. Rory looked at him, registered that she had no idea who he was, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't take any of his features into her memory.  
  
What she did understand was that he had a black pistol at his side.  
  
"Drop it," Rory ordered. Her voice, unlike her own, commanded to be listened to. He slowly laid the gun on the ground.  
  
"Kick it over to me," Rory demanded feeling vaguely like she was in some action movie.  
  
He complied and the gun slid to her feet. Keeping her own firearm aimed on him Rory slowly dropped to her knee and picked it up.  
  
The first thing she did was to click out the magazine in it. She smartly put the magazine in her pocket and put the empty gun in the sink. Rory turned the faucet on and let the gun become wet.  
  
Rory had a little gun experience and knew that when your weapon was wet you were less likely to trust it. It might misfire or backfire. Usually you didn't risk it.  
  
"What now?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"We wait." 


End file.
